


Face to Face

by Deathtopi4



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage, Tumblr Prompts, Worry, drunk tsukiyama, mild tokyo ghoul:re spoilers maybe, non-lethal injury, stories aren't connected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:58:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtopi4/pseuds/Deathtopi4
Summary: -Tsukiyama is late to meet meet Kaneki, and Kaneki is worried. When Tsukiyama finally shows up, he isn't in very good condition.-Kaneki and Tsukiyama call the members of Goat in for a group meeting. The reason comes as a surprise to many.-Tsukiyama gets drunk. After Kaneki finds him,  Tsukiyama has a few things to say.(A little series of kisses)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for @attackonmomo on tumblr! The prompt was a kiss on a bruise/wound/etc. with Shuu on the receiving end of the kiss.

Tsukiyama was late. Very late. 4 hours and 37 minutes late, to be exact. 

 

Kaneki had been meeting with Tsukiyama nearly every other day since Goat had gone on the run, so that they could keep each other updated on various matters. Tsukiyama had never been late before, not even a little. 

 

_ Shit,  _ Kaneki thought as he paced the abandoned shed that they had agreed on as their meeting place.  _ Something must have happened.  _

 

_ Or maybe Tsukiyama just decided that he didn’t want to help you anymore. He’s got every reason to after all… _

 

Kaneki frowned, unsettled by the thought.  _ What if he really did just leave, without even a single word of farewell? What if he didn’t- _

 

Kaneki suddenly spun around, startled from the sound of a thump at the door. 

 

“Kaneki, you’re still here!” Tsukiyama grinned as he poked his head through the door. “I’m so sorry to make you wait, my dear.”

 

Kaneki gaped as he took in Tsukiyama’s bedraggled appearance, completely at odds with his chipper tone. “Tsukiyama, are you alright? What the hell happened?”

 

“Ah, it wasn’t really a big deal, please don’t worry,” Tsukiyama said quickly, waving his arms. “I, uh, bumped into those creepy CCG children on my way here. And then I hid for a few hours to make sure that they wouldn’t follow me.”

 

“You...bumped into them?” Kaneki said hoarsely. “No big deal? Tsukiyama, you’re dripping blood all over the floor! I can’t even tell what color your shirt was supposed to be, because what little that’s left of it is covered in blood!”

 

“Really Kaneki, it’s fine, I’m already healing…”

 

“Tsukiyama, I know you’ve been giving your food away to the younger ghouls who can’t hunt. Let me see.”

 

“Kaneki, really, I’m fine, it’s not like I’m starving-”

 

Tsukiyama’s protests ground to a halt as Kaneki stepped forward and pushed aside the tattered remnants of his shirt to reveal several gashes and stab wounds in his abdomen and chest. They were indeed healing, but not very quickly. 

 

“Fuck. Tsukiyama, you have to eat properly! We’ll figure something else out for the kids, no more giving away your food. What if you hadn’t been able to make it back here? What if you died?” Tsukiyama looked stricken, and Kaneki cringed as he heard the tinge of desperation coloring his own voice. 

 

“C’est impossible, mon amour,” Tsukiyama murmured. “How could I die, with you still here waiting for me? What kind of knight would that make me?”

 

Kaneki scowled as he felt his face heat up. “You always call me that, like you think I don’t know what ‘amour’ means,” he grumbled.

 

Tsukiyama grinned weakly, “Why Kaneki, I- Wait, what are you doing?” 

 

Kaneki’s scowl deepened as he shrugged off his shirt. “I’m going to see you mostly healed before you leave here. Eat,” he ordered, gesturing toward himself.

 

“Eh?” Tsukiyama stared at him, dumbfounded. “Kaneki, that’s- I mean, you don’t need to…” he trailed off, face turning bright red. “Are you… sure?”

 

Kaneki sighed. “I didn’t wait here all this time only to find out that you passed out in some alley on the way back.”

 

“I-I, umm,” Tsukiyama stuttered. “Okay? You should probably… I don’t know, sit down first? To be more comfortable.”

 

Kaneki nodded and sat on the floor, followed by Tsukiyama.

 

“You’re… really sure about this?” Tsukiyama asked, fidgeting nervously. 

 

“Yes, Tsukiyama. I trust you.”

 

“Oh,” Tsukiyama muttered, flushing even darker. 

 

Hesitantly, Tsukiyama leaned toward him, and Kaneki shivered as he felt the other man’s breath ghost over his chest. Then he felt lips and teeth and winced slightly as Tsukiyama bit into the fleshiest part of his chest, right above the pectoral muscle. 

 

A few more bites and it was over. “I think that should be enough,” Tsukiyama said breathlessly, staring at him with wide, dark eyes. 

 

“Good,” Kaneki murmured.

 

The two sat in silence for a few moments. Kaneki felt the bites on his chest begin to knit together and watched in relief as Tsukiyama’s slowly began to do the same. 

 

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you too much, did I?” Tsukiyama asked, worry evident in his voice. 

 

“I’m fine,” Kaneki reassured him. “You, however, now have even more blood on your face…” Reaching out, he swiped his thumb across Tsukiyama’s cheek in attempt to rub away some of the gore. 

 

“Oww,” Tsukiyama hissed as Kaneki passed over a long gash across his cheekbone. 

 

“Sorry, I didn’t realize,” Kaneki murmured, drawing his hand away. “Not very helpful, am I?”

 

“Non, that’s nonsense,” Tsukiyama replied gently, catching Kaneki’s hand and placing it back against his face. “It’s already healing, see?”

 

Kaneki sighed. “I’m glad. I was really worried you know…” Tsukiyama smiled in response, looking a little teary eyed.

 

_ Even like this _ ,  _ he looks beautiful,  _ Kaneki found himself thinking, taking in the messy appearance of the usually impeccable ghoul. 

 

Impulsively, Kaneki leaned forward and placed a kiss on gash on Tsukiyama’s cheek, lingering for a moment before pulling away slightly to look into Tsukiyama’s wide, astonished eyes.

 

“Please don’t let this happen again,” Kaneki whispered, pressing his forehead against Tsukiyama’s. “I- I don’t know what I’d do.”

  
Hesitantly, Tsukiyama reached up to stroke Kaneki’s hair. “Oui, my King,” he murmured. “Never again.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a lovely anon! The prompt for this one was "a kiss on the lips." 
> 
> It's a bit different from what I usually do in that it runs on the headcanon that these two dorks actually got together way back in Tokyo Ghoul rather than in :re, so that was fun!

“Well, you might be wondering why we called you here all at the same time,” Kaneki said, addressing the members of Goat that stood before him. 

 

“Yeah we are!” Naki said loudly. “What’s with all this serendipity?”

 

“I think you mean secrecy,” Miza murmured. 

 

“And what’s with the outfits?” Nishiki asked. “No one told me this was a fancy thing.”

 

“It isn’t really,” Kaneki said, looking a little nervous. “But, well, you know how Shuu can be sometimes…”

 

Nishiki raised his eyebrows. “Woah, you’re calling him by his first name now? When did that happen?” 

 

Kaneki fidgeted. “Well, that’s part of what we called you all here for… I’ll explain as soon as Shuu gets back… Oh, there he is.”

 

The group turned to look as Tsukiyama bustled in, carrying two bouquets of flowers and wearing a suit that looked even more fancy than the one Kaneki was wearing. “Ah, everyone’s here!” He exclaimed happily as he handed Kaneki one of the bouquets. 

 

“That they are, and they apparently haven’t guessed what’s going on…” Kaneki muttered. “Do you want to tell them or should I?”

 

“Hmm, you should,” Tsukiyama murmured as he linked his arm with Kaneki’s. “I want to hear you say it, amour~”

 

“Alright then,” Kaneki murmured, before speaking to the crowd in a louder tone. “Everyone, thank you for taking the time to come here. For everyone who hasn’t already guessed, Shuu and I are getting married. Hori Chie will be officiating, because she claims that she got some sort of certification to marry people online.”

 

“Unfortunately it’s no longer possible to have a big wedding according to to Tsukiyama family traditions, but Ken and I wanted to at least have a small celebration with our friends.” Tsukiyama added.

 

An awkward silence hung in the air as most of the crowd gaped wordlessly. Then it was broken by an excited screech as Hinami pushed her way forward and threw her arms around them both. “Congratulations, you two! I’m so happy for you!” She exclaimed.

 

Coming from not far behind Hinami, Banjou also came forward to join the group hug. “I never thought a day like this would come,” he said a little tearfully. “But I sure am thrilled it all worked out. I wish you guys all the happiness together.” 

 

“Thank you, Banjou, Hinami,” Kaneki murmured, blushing a little. “Sorry for not telling you earlier.”

 

“We wanted to keep it a surprise,” Tsukiyama elaborated. “For fun, and for security reasons…” 

 

“Woah, wait a fucking second,” Touka interrupted. “What the hell? Kaneki, did you get brainwashed or something? Where is this even coming from?”

 

“Uh, yeah,” Nishiki added in a calmer voice. “I mean, congrats and all, but since when have you two been together?”

 

Yomo squeaked slightly and nodded, looking amazed. 

 

“Yomo.exe has crashed,” Hori whispered, looking amused. 

 

“Well let’s see, it’ll be four years in a few more months,” Tsukiyama beamed, twining his fingers with Kaneki’s.

 

“I suppose so, if you count the time I was at the CCG,” Kaneki said thoughtfully. 

 

“Well it’s not like you dated anyone else while you were there,” Tsukiyama replied. “And of course my heart was always with you, mon amour.”

 

“That’s so cute!” Miza gushed. “I didn’t know you guys had been a couple for so long! Of course it makes sense for you to get married now.” Naki nodded along with her, looking vaguely bewildered but supportive. 

 

The group from :re, however, looked more flabbergasted than ever. “Four...years? And you didn’t bother to tell anyone? To tell me?” Touka growled, clenching her fists.

 

“Well I mean, things were… complicated, and we sort of fell into the habit of keeping it low profile…” Kaneki said weakly. 

 

“Oui, oui. But it’s not as if no one was aware! The little lady and Banjoi knew more than they probably wanted to about it,” Tsukiyama chuckled. 

 

Banjou nodded quickly, looking as if he were having war flashbacks. 

 

“Well damn,” Nishiki said. “Good for you guys! I never would have guessed you were already together.”

 

“Wh-Wha,” Touka sputtered. “Hinami, you didn’t think to tell me about this?”

 

“I thought it was obvious,” Hinami said in surprise. “I mean, Fuka and Miza and everyone else picked up on it pretty quickly. Even Ayato noticed without me having to point it out…”

 

“You knew about this too?” Touka asked, glaring at her brother.

 

“Well yeah, it’s pretty obvious, sis. Not that I care or anything,” Ayato responded, attempting to sound aloof.

 

“Well well well, this is quite the surprise Kaneki! But congratulations!” Koma said, speaking up for the first time.   
  


“Yes, congratulations,” Irimi echoed, eyeing Yomo’s frozen state with a concerned look. 

 

“Out of curiosity, the Devil Ape wonders how on earth you two got together in the first place? It was when Kaneki was off living in that apartment with Hinami, wasn’t it?”

 

Kaneki and Tsukiyama both turned visibly red at the question. “Yes, well, you see…” Kaneki struggled to reply, looking extremely embarrassed.

 

“That’s probably a story for another day,” Tsukiyama said shiftily, patting Kaneki’s hand. 

 

Hori rolled her eyes. “Believe me you guys, it’s a story that’s really not safe for work. You probably don’t want to know. But moving on, are we going to have this wedding or not? Why all the chatter?”

 

“Of course, thank you Hori.” Tsukiyama turned to Kaneki and lightly stroked his cheek. “Are you ready, Ken?” 

 

Kaneki grinned and nodded. “Let’s do this.”

 

“Alright then,” Hori said. “You two, stop clinging onto each other for a second and stand like people getting married do. Mirumo, didn’t you say you had music to play?”

 

Mirumo looked up from where he was seated at a slightly dilapidated piano and quietly sobbing into a handkerchief. “Of course, the Tsukiyama family has traditional wedding music composed by my great-grandfather. Playing it is the least I can do for my two incredible sons, who I’m so proud of and love very much and-”

 

“Okay, Mirumo, save it for the after-party speech,” Hori scolded good-naturedly. 

 

“Oh, oui, that’s right” Mirimo said. After blowing his nose a final time he began playing. 

 

As the music floated through the room, Hori cleared her throat. “Okey-dokey, so I meant to write out something fancy for this but I got distracted by an old banana peel that I wanted to photograph and I forgot. So I’ll just keep it simple. Kaneki Ken, do you promise to love and care for this hot mess of a man in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

 

Kaneki grinned and suppressed a giggle. “I do.”

 

“Right on. And do you, Tsukiyama Shuu, promise to do the same thing and ride that dick for for as long as you shall live?”

 

“Oui, I do,” Tsukiyama said, blushing furiously and reaching out to take Kaneki’s hand.

 

“Rad,” Hori said. “In that case, I, Hori Chie, by the power invested upon me by the world wide web, now pronounce you husband and husband. You can make out now, I know you’ve been dying to.”

 

“Thank you Hori, that was lovely,” Kaneki said, before handing her his bouquet and pulling Tsukiyama down by his lapels for a passionate kiss. Tsukiyama immediately dropped his own bouquet in favor of wrapping his arms around his new husband and pulling him closer. 

 

Grinning cheekily, Hori picked up Tsukiyama’s bouquet and chucked them both into the crowd, which was looking on in various states of shock, amusement, and horror. Kaneki’s bouquet hit Yomo squarely in the face and fell to the floor.

 

“I think you dropped this,” Hirako said from nearby, picking up the flowers and offering them to Yomo. 

 

“Oh. Thanks, Hirako,” Yomo said faintly, taking the bouquet. 

 

“Ahhh, I caught the Flower-Man’s bouquet!” Hinami said excitedly. “Ayato, aren’t they beautiful?” 

 

“Ah. Sure…” Ayato mumbled, looking flustered. 

 

Meanwhile, Kaneki had backed Tsukiyama into a chair and was now sitting on his lap. They were, of course, still making out. 

 

“We’re joined forever now, Shuu,” Kaneki whispered in between kisses. “No matter what happens from here on out, I’ll always come back to you.”

 

“Our souls are linked,” Tsukiyama murmured. “My life is yours forever. In this life and in the next, and everything that comes after. I love you, with my entire being.” 

 

Kaneki smiled and pressed his forehead against Tsukiyama’s, gazing deep into his eyes.

  
“I love you too. With everything I have, I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for another lovely anon! The prompt was "a kiss on the neck."

“Guys, do you know where Tsukiyama is?”

 

Ayato turned to look at Kaneki, eyebrows raised. “I have no idea, but if you start stripping or something I’m sure he’ll come running.”

 

“He said something about drowning his sorrows in blood wine,” Hinami said, a bit more helpfully.

 

“Ah, he did have a bottle that he’d been saving…” Kaneki said thoughtfully. “Still, I’d better find him and make sure he doesn’t drink the whole thing at once. Hori told me he’s a lightweight…”

 

“Hmph. I hope he is, then maybe he’ll get drunk enough to confess and we’ll all be put out of our misery,” Ayato grumbled.

 

“Ayato, hush,” Hinami scolded. “You have to let these things take their proper course!”

 

_...Confess?_

 

“Uhhh, yeah… Well thanks for your help guys, I’ll just…” Kaneki trailed off, waving his arms awkwardly.

 

It didn’t take long for Kaneki to find Tsukiyama in a back room, sitting on the floor with his bottle of blood wine next to him. He appeared to be drinking out of a Hello Kitty cup. His face was flushed pink and his hair slightly messy. A slight sheen of sweat was visible on his forehead. Despite his disarray, he still somehow managed to be achingly gorgeous.  

 

_Now is NOT the time to be thinking those sorts of thoughts,_ Kaneki scolded himself with a shake of his head.

 

“Ken!” Tsukiyama exclaimed as Kaneki entered. “You’re alive!”

 

Kaneki flushed slightly, startled by the use of his first name. “Yes, I am… Tsukiyama, are you alright?”

 

“I’ve never been better, love,” Tsukiyama beamed and patted the floor next to him. “Come come, sit next to me!”

 

Hesitantly, Kaneki complied. “Hinami said something about you drowning your sorrows, are you sure you’re alright?”

 

Tsukiyama looked startled. “Of course I’m not alright! Everywhere I look, there’s newspapers and broadcasts saying, ‘Kaneki Ken is dead, the One-Eyed King is dead!’ Do you know how upsetting that is??”

 

“But those are just Furuta’s lies, It’s not really a big deal…” Kaneki replied in confusion.

 

“It’s a big deal to me!” Tsukiyama said, tearing up a bit. After wiping his eyes he suddenly turned toward Kaneki and lunged at him, wrapping him up in a hug.

 

“Tsukiyama, I think you’ve had enough to drink for one day…” Kaneki said, eyes widening at the sudden contact.

 

“Kanekiiiiiii,” Tsukiyama wailed. “Don’t die, I don’t know how I’d survive...”

 

“I’m sure you would be just fine. Better off, even without all this to deal with,” Kaneki frowned, and hesitantly rubbed Tsukiyama’s back.

 

“What? No! Non! Don’t you understand? How hard it is?” Tsukiyama said tearfully. “Seeing all these things saying you're dead all the time? Every time I feel like half of my heart is being ripped out of my chest again. Just like it was before when you were gone.”

 

Kaneki blinked and felt his heart speed up. _Half of his heart? That almost sounds like..._

 

Before he could think of a response, Tsukiyama sniffed and shuffled in Kaneki's arms, pushing himself closer to the other man. “You're half of my heart, you know that Kaneki? Half of my heart, half of my soul. Without you, half of me is dead.”

 

_Wait. Did he just…?_ Ayato’s mention of a confession echoed through Kaneki’s head. _No way, he’s just drunk, if he meant it he would have said something before… wouldn’t he?_

 

“Tsukiyama, I, um, appreciate that… I think you're very drunk, do you want me to help you get to your room or something?”

 

“You can take me to any room you want,” Tsukiyama slurred, nuzzling his face into Kaneki's neck. “Ken, you smell so dolce…”

 

Kaneki shivered as he felt Tsukiyama’s nose against his neck. Then there was something else entirely on his neck and and had to suppress a gasp. Suddenly, it felt as though his entire world had narrowed down to that single point of contact. To Tsukiyama’s lips pressed against his skin.

 

“Tsukiyama,” he choked, “You’re drunk, I don’t think this is a good time…”

 

Tsukiyama heaved a sigh and sat back, releasing Kaneki from his embrace. Kaneki tried his best to not be disappointed.

 

“Not a good time… you say that like there’d ever be a good time… but there never will, never never…” Tsukiyama mumbled dejectedly.

 

“W-well, I mean, sure there will,” Kaneki stuttered. “Just… when you’re sober, if you still want to then. You might not, though...”

 

“Ken, I always want you,” Tsukiyama said very seriously, patting him clumsily on the cheek. For emphasis, Kaneki assumed. “Why would that even be a question…”

 

Kaneki blinked. “Well, I mean, you never mentioned…”

 

“The man literally offered to buy you anything you wanted from that pervy-ass sex shop we walked by the other day. Even though he says he has no money.” Ayato yelled from outside the door.

 

“Ayato, shush!” Hinami scolded, before pushing the door open and sticking her head in. “I’m really sorry about him, you two! We wanted to make sure onii-chan found Tsukiyama, but then we weren’t sure if it’d be okay to interrupt…”

 

“Hina, Ayato!” Tsukiyama exclaimed happily. “It’s so great to see you guys!”

 

“You too, Flower Man,” Hinami giggled as Ayato rolled his eyes behind her.

 

“Hey, Hina, Ayato!” Tsukiyama was practically beaming as he wrapped his arms firmly around Kaneki once again. “Have you guys met Kaneki Ken? He’s my other half. The love of my life!”

 

_The love… of his life??_

 

“Wow, Kaneki! You’re so lucky to have such a loving soulmate,” Hinami said teasingly, eyes sparkling. “If you believe in that sort of thing,” she added, elbowing Ayato in the side.

 

Kaneki looked at the drunken man that was clinging to him like an octopus, happily whispering the word “soulmate” under his breath.

 

_“Without you, half of me is dead.”_

 

_I don’t think that anyone’s ever said that to me before…_

 

“I-I guess so,” he murmured thoughtfully.

 

Tsukiyama beamed at him, and immediately started crying. “Kennn, we’re soulmates! Isn’t that just so beautiful!”

  
  


Tsukiyama woke up the next morning to find himself draped across Kaneki on an unfamiliar floor. A glance above him showed Hinami and Ayato passed out on a couch. A TV in front of them was playing the selection menu of some movie on repeat. Tsukiyama felt his stomach lurch and got up, staggering to the bathroom of what he now remembered to be Hinami’s little apartment.

 

When Tsukiyama looked up from the toilet bowl he found himself being offered a towel by none other than Kaneki Ken, who had a spectacular bedhead. Tsukiyama gratefully took the towel and hid his face in it.

 

“I was hoping you wouldn’t have too bad of a hangover. Sorry,” Kaneki said sympathetically.

 

“Not your fault,” Tsukiyama mumbled into the towel.

 

“But you were drinking because of me, weren’t you? Because of what’s been on the news?”

 

Tsukiyama groaned and shifted so that his back was to Kaneki. “Look, I know I said a lot of embarrassing things last night, but please don’t feel like you need to worry about it, just forget all of it…”

 

“So you do remember the the things you said…” Kaneki said softly. “If you want me to forget them, that mean... they weren’t true?”

 

Tsukiyama sighed into the towel, face burning. “Every word was true,” he whispered after a long pause. “I’ve never said anything more true in my life.”

 

“I see,” Kaneki murmured. Tsukiyama started as he felt arms encircle him from behind. “If that’s the case, could you maybe say those things to me more often?” Kaneki’s voice filled with an emotion that he couldn’t quite name. “I think… I think I needed to hear them.”

 

Tsukiyama’s eyes widened. “Of course,” he said in surprise. “Of course I will, nothing would make me happier.”

 

“Thank you,” Kaneki breathed, tightening his embrace slightly.

  
Tsukiyama reached to take one of Kaneki’s hands, and in return felt the pressure Kaneki’s lips on the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and drank in the sensation. Kaneki was here. His body was warm and his lips were soft, and he was incredibly, beautifully alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (∩♥ω♥)⊃━☆ﾟ.* [My Tumblr](http://deathtopi4.tumblr.com/)


End file.
